Bane and Gabbana
by TheSchimmer
Summary: If the Shadow World was rich, posh and nobility in Europe. People have secrets and this world more than most. Some gossip, smut, fluff and a lot of Alcohol make this world more deadly than you would ever think. My first ever Fanfiction after years of reading everyone else's amazing stuff that finally got me inspired to write my own.
1. Chapter 1

"WAKE UP! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! WAKE UP ALEC! WAAAAKE UUUP!"

"What? Go away! It's too early, go back to sleep Max."

"No! I'm too excited, it is the first day of school!"

"Just give it another few years and you will hate those words"

Max continued jumping up and down on the duvet covered lump that was Alec until finally Alec lifted up the corner glaring at his younger sibling.

"Okay, I will come out and make you breakfast, if, and only if, you get off my bed and out of my room and give me five minutes to get dressed"

As though struck by a Taser his 9-year-old sibling ran out of the room giggling about waffles with bacon and whipped cream.

 _'What did I do to deserve such insane siblings? A manga reading, crazy food combo fanatic young brother, a supermodel Queen B for a sister, and a golden angel who believes he is God's gift to womankind, and sometimes mankind. Ugh! Fuck my life.'_

Alec rolled over in his bed, looking at the ornate ceiling above him with its gilt decoration reflecting the early morning light _'too early'_ looking at his alarm clock he saw the flashing display showing still another 2 hours till all of the needed to be at school. _Darn hyperactive little manga fanatics_.

Padding into the kitchen he saw his little brother already sat at one of the high bar stools drinking orange juice with his head stuck into a new manga ' _we will need to build a new room for his collection if he doesn't stop'_ Ruffling his little brother's soft hair he turned to the fridge and started to create the waffle mix that would appease his siblings, either hyperactive or hungover. Putting the mix into the waffle maker Alec took some bacon and cream from the fridge and started to fry the thick slices of meat and put the double cream into the mixer ready to make whatever insanity his brother desired, he knew he was a push over but he could never say no to Max, not with those puppy dog eyes he could conjure up at a moment's notice.

As if by magic, or by the smell of bacon, Jace staggered into the kitchen smelling strongly of whatever spirit he had been drinking last night.

"So… What, or should I say whom, did you do last night? Judging by the smell of a brewery that you are currently exhibiting I would guess around a bottle of vodka and…" giving a fake sniff in Jace's direction" a model or two"

"Bacon first, paracetamol second, getting dressed third, and your judgment last. I was just out with some friends; it wasn't anything big."

"And I am also a purple platypus with gold horns."

"Are my waffles ready yet?" interjected Max in his pleading voice, he seemed to have a way of dissipating the tension within the room without even trying, Alec sometimes wondered if it was more than just him being their cute little brother, everyone always calmed down around their youngest sibling as though he had an aura of calm around him, certainly something for a 9-year-old who still didn't grasp that steak, crumpets and curry powder did not constitute a normal meal by any standard.

"Yeah, here they are" Alec put a stack of waffles on a plate, added the bacon and liberally added whipped cream on top.

"What is he eating this time?" yelled Jace from inside the fridge where he was no doubt looking for cranberry juice

"Waffles, Bacon and whipped cream…with strawberry sauce and salt added on top" remarked Alex has he watched his youngest brother add the two condiments on top of his monstrous creation that defied any normal person's notion of edible food.

"Why do you even bother to make it for him?! We have chefs for a reason, it is their job for Angel's sake!"

"It is the first day at school, I thought I would make them, you know help him feel nervous about transferring in after the home schooling last year, it was difficult for but it won't be as difficult as going back after a year out."

"He is right you know; this is a big day for Max" called Izzy as she walked from the living room into the kitchen. Already dressed in a skin-tight sapphire blue dress with 6 inch stilettos clicking as she crossed the marble floor into the kitchen. Her hair and makeup already done to perfection despite having been out drinking until 3am last night, Alec was always amazed that she could always look like the supermodel she was at heart.

"He has to go back to school and he has to be calm and if Alec thinks this can help then let him, also I don't think the chefs will mind having not to prepare a breakfast for us, especially after last night's dinner… and you wonder why Jace and I went out drinking… How in the angel's name do you manage to sit through those dinners without wanting to down a few shots?" said Izzy whilst setting herself elegantly down on a stall and pouring herself a coffee, all the time looking at Alec with raised eyebrow, almost like she was begging him to disagree.

"You're right," conceded Alec with a sigh" I can't protect him from school forever, but I will never stop protecting any of you, you are my siblings, you are my responsibility."

"Give it a rest Alec! We can take care of ourselves," moaned Jace whilst stuffing his face with bacon and toast.

"Says the brother who had to be helped into the limo last night because he passed out in Mahiki last night?" inserted Izzy with a snide note in her voice. ' _Damn that girl can be vicious, though it would have been to hilarious to see Izzy in 6 inch heels trying to get their muscular brother into a limo whilst passed out'_ mused Alec.

"Regardless of who was passed out and who needed to help someone into a limo last night, if you are not finished and ready in 10 minutes you will find yourself on the pavement without a limo to talk you to school. Now all of you guys get ready and let's go, I don't want to be late for my first day back!" stated Max in his calm voice, all three of his siblings looking at him as though he had just appeared out of thin air. None of them wished to get on the bad side of their little brother, none of them had yet experienced that side of him but the thought was not one they wished to entertain.

Alec stepped out of their townhouse into the bright London sunshine, quiet a rarity for early September in the UK. Already standing by the limo was Izzy, talking at a rapid pace into her phone about the newest gossip at school and on the social scene in the capital. Judging by the snatches of conversation he could her there were two students who had moved here from New York, Camille Belcourt had been spotted doing a walk of shame and Maia moved out from her Dad's house due to his obsession with hookers. ' _Normal day in London'_ Barely two minutes late Jace come out of the front door carrying Max over his shoulder as they both laughed ecstatically about some secret in-joke of theirs.

"Come on guys, time for another year to begin, let's hope it isn't as dramatic as usual"

"Now that my darling brother would be wishful thinking, as well as lying to ourselves, I know you secretly live for the gossip, the drama and the scandal" smiled Izzy whilst reapplying blood red lipstick to her perfect lips as she got into the limo.

The ride to school was as always hampered by the terrible traffic that plagued the capital on all days at all time.

"Why do our parents have to send us to a school on the other side of Westminster? I mean sure Alicante Academy is one of the best schools in the country but Westminster College is just as good and closer."

"Because, you moron, half the student population at Alicante are Shadow Worlders duh… could you imagine the chaos if we had Downworlders in other schools. At least in Alicante they can keep us all hidden from the majority of the Mundie world."

"I have always wondered how they do that… I mean Ragnor is green… hardly subtle" remarked Alec

"The warlocks who provided the wards put a permanent glamour on the entire site, the Mundanes cannot see our marks, the vampires' fangs or the werewolves' scars. I thought it was obvious" chirped up Max

"How is that you know that yet me and Alec don't?" questioned Jace

"It is called reading; you should try it sometime"

"Game, Set, and Match to Max I think, don't you?" sniggered Izzy" Who knew he could be so cute, and cut-throat when it comes to his brothers… He must get it from me"

The limo started to slow as the Academy came into view, the high towers and walls that guarded the hidden safe haven of the Shadow World and the few lucky Mundanes to be allowed to attend. Slowly stopping in front of the large gates moulded out of pure adamas, guarding the campus from any full blooded demon. Each swirling curve forming a rune of protection against demons and allowing only the true of heart into the campus beyond. Getting out of their limo the four siblings stepped through the vast gates and entered the hallowed campus of Alicante Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus looked up as the four siblings entered through the gate and the crowd suddenly parted to let the legendary siblings through. His eyes were immediately drawn to the two elder Lightwood siblings, both tall and beautiful. Izzy with her beautiful curve hugging dress showcasing her beautiful body and the black Louboutin heels clicking on the hard ground just drawing more attention to her ethereal beauty. Beside her the tall muscled figure of Alec in a dark shirt and messy hair was even more tempting a dish of eye candy. _It seems Izzy's fashion sense may be having a good impact on her brother._ As soon as Izzy had walked in the yard had fallen silent as all watched to see what the siblings would do in regards to their brothers return to high society. Jace was constantly on the watch for any threat to his brother, even the wrong look at little Max and that person would find themselves answering to him.

"Well if it isn't the legendary Lightwood siblings? To what do we owe this pleasure" drawled Magnus from his lounged position at one of the tables.

"Magnus, as though you could survive a week without going shopping with me. You and I are destined to shop whenever we meet," smirked Izzy as she confidently strode over to embrace and air kiss her best friend, shopping partner and general partner in crime.

"What ever shall we do? There is no shop here at school!"

"Guess we will have to brave the books then, we can go shopping later, I saw that a new collection has come out in Fendi." Sighed Magnus, a note of longing in his voice at the prospect of being able to shop with Izzy.

"Morning Magnus," drawled Jace as he walked over followed closely by Alec and Max, "So what do you know about these Americans that have arrived, Izzy wouldn't shut up about them in the ride over"

"Not much in all honesty, I have heard they are the son and daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, so rich but not noble."

"Only you could be a snob about that, Magnus! Trust you to hold it against them," chipped in Izzy

"Not true, I don't hold it against them, some people are not lucky enough to be from Europe. I will hold it against the that they are Americans though. Everyone knows that European fashion is better. I mean, we practically invented the word," said Magnus as he riffled through his satchel looking for some more gold eyeliner.

"Magnus. We did invent the word," replied Izzy

"Oh yes, Of course, I forget,"

"You don't forget. You probably invented the word yourself, knowing you that is actually quite likely."

"I didn't invent it, but I did choose the word for papaya if you wanted to know. Anyway, we will be late if we stand here any longer" Magnus and Izzy then entwined their arms and sauntered of in a wave of glitter and perfume, followed very closely by their clique of wannabe Queen B's.

Alex just shook his head at the antics of her sister and her warlock best friend knowing full well that those two would easily skip school to shop if they _actually_ wanted to, it was all for show, both had nigh perfect grades as it happened.

"Come on Max, let's get you to class, we wouldn't want you to be late, Mother would kill me if you were." Leading his younger brother through the courtyard thronging with people, subtly dodging Sebastian Verlac, Jace's best friend and in his opinion worst influence, before he could approach his precious little brother. Another great adamas door kept the Academy even safer from any demons that may decide to re-enter their world, now-a-days they just kept the poor out, or so joked Jace.

Of all the things that made the Shadow World in the UK different from that of the USA and elsewhere was that here the Shadow World played openly with the Mundanes in the form of outrageous excess, endless social events and above all their closely guarded noble titles. Obviously, like any school Alicante Academy started with registration, but unlike all but a few schools, registration set the scene for the new hierarchy according to tradition and the new social ladder for the coming year.

"Quieten down! I am your new form tutor and am a new member of the English Department at Alicante. My name is Imogen Reute, I hope to see some of you in my A-Level English class this year. First of all, time for the register, and before any of you try and grill me, I do know about how to do a register here at Alicante, it is actually taught to us, but for both my and your ease, we are going to do name and then titles. Ok?"

"Michael Asherworth, Marquise of Cumberland, Earl of Southhaven"

"Yes," replied a bored looking blond Fae in the back row,

"Magnus Bane, Duke of Buckingham, Marquis of Sunderland"

"Most magnificently here!" sang Magnus. Several others sniggered at the colourful warlock who was busy looking in a mirror redoing his gold and silver spiked hair.

"Camille Belcourt, Comtesse de Provence, Vicomtesse Capet,"

"Here," drawled Camille from her middle seat, already surrounded by adoring friends and fans.

"Raphael Belcourt, Marques de Toledo, Conde de Salamanca"

"Bored but alive," said Raphael from his seat, his feet already up on his desk, swinging back on his chair and playing with his mobile phone.

"I wouldn't be quite so sure about the alive aspect if I were you my darling Raphael," whispered Magnus from his seat next to the pale Vampire. Sniggering at his friend's joke, Raphael looked round the room, of the twenty-one students there some 6 were Shadowhunters, 2 vampires (himself included), and one each of a Fae, a Warlock and a werewolf and four Mundanes. _Why do they have to be here? Just a waste of space._

"Zachary Egelton,"

"Here,"

"Zoe Grantham,"

"Present,"

"Simon Lewis,"

"Present," said Simon as he looked through his bag for something.

"Alexander Lightwood, Marquis of Suffolk, Earl of Thetford,"

"It's Alec, not Alexander" sighed Alec, not even looking up from his book.

"Isabel Lightwood, Countess of Ormund, Viscountess Taggerton"

"Here, but Izzy is fine, thanks," Replied Izzy whilst stealing Magnus' mirror to redo her mascara

"Clary Morgenstern, it doesn't seem to have your title in here…"

"I don't have one, our father ditched his title when he became American by naturalisation," answered Clary, looking up from her sketching pad with a look of embarrassment.

"Jonathan Morgenstern, I guess like your sister that you thus have no title?"

"Correct, though not by my choice," his eyes flashing at his father's decisions years earlier that had cost him such an honour.

"Elizabeth Orasia,"

"Just Liz is fine." Replied a simple brunette to the left hand side of their class

"Maia Roberts, Countess of Newnham, Viscountess Severen"

"Here," Maia was busy playing on her phone.

"Sebastian Verlac, Count of Durham, Viscount Madingley"

"Jonathan-Christopher Wayland, Marquis of Dorset, Earl of Surrey,"

"I am called Jace," replied the blond Shadowhunter in an angry growl.

"Well that was painless wasn't it? This year I expect all of you to be present and on time to my classes and to do the work I set. I don't care what you say, or who your father is, in my class you will do the work and you are all equal. I don't tolerate bullies or slackers. Now time for Dickens."


End file.
